


Sing to me Instead-- A Songfic Collection

by magic_miraculous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other, Songfic, a lot of these are super angsty have fun!, each chapter is a different pairing and will be completely unrelated to the last chapter, the only thing connecting these is the album the songs are from, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_miraculous/pseuds/magic_miraculous
Summary: A collection of one-shots, each based on a different song from Ben Platt's album 'Sing to me Instead'. I suggest listening to the song when reading to help set the mood.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 33





	Sing to me Instead-- A Songfic Collection

_ You always said that I'd come back to you again _

_ 'Cause everybody needs a friend, it's true _

_ Someone to quiet the voices in my head _

_ Make 'em sing to me instead, it's you _

Adrien knew it was a bad idea. He knew he’d only hurt himself and Marinette more by doing this, but he  _ had _ to see her again, just for a little bit. He needed to see her face, hear her voice, her laugh. God, how he wished they could laugh together again. But he’d ruined it and that bridge was thoroughly burned. Maybe it was for the best; after finding out his father was Hawkmoth, Adrien had fallen down the rabbit hole and secluded himself, going as far to cut ties with everyone he knew, give up his miraculous, and give everything he would’ve been left by his parents to Felix. Of course, he kept enough for himself to get him an apartment, food and occasional therapy sessions. Nothing more than that.

_ Hate to say that I love you _

_ Hate to say that I need you _

_ Hate to say that I want you _

_ But I do _

It had to be at least midnight. He’d stopped keeping track of time weeks ago. At least he remembered to shower and take enough care of himself. When he approached the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he looked up to where Marinette’s balcony was, hoping she might be up there and could hear him if he called to her.

“Marinette!” he cried. “Marinette, are you up?”

He didn’t hear anything at first, but after he screamed her name for the third time he heard a crash and a signature Marinette squeak. She must’ve been asleep on the chair up there, and his screaming must’ve startled her. He felt a pang of guilt over that; last time he was startled awake, he got terrible flashbacks to the final fight. He hoped she didn’t experience that.

“Adrien?” Marinette called down. “It’s one-thirty in the morning! What are you doing here?”

“I…” He felt so stupid now. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

_ Bad habit, I know _

_ But I'm needin' you right now _

_ Can you help me out? _

_ Can I lean on you? _

_ Been one of those days _

_ Sun don't wanna come out _

_ Can you help me out? _

_ Can I lean on you? _

Marinette didn’t know what to say. It had been almost a year since he’d wanted to ‘talk’ to her, and that was just a few days after the final battle. Now he showed up with no warning in the middle of the night and expected her to be a shoulder for him to lean on when he abandoned her? No. No way.

“The time to talk has long passed. I’m sorry, Adrien, but I can’t help you anymore. I can’t do this.”

“Princess,  _ please _ ,” he begged. “I’m not going to try anything, I promise. I just want to apologize.”

“Go on, then.”  
“I’d prefer not to do it in such a public place,” he replied, motioning at the street. Even though it was late, it was still a weekend, so straggling drunk twenty-somethings occasionally passed by, and windows were wide open to help cool down nearby homes. They used to be those twenty-somethings, however long ago that was. Marinette’s twenty-second birthday had to be coming up soon.

Marinette sighed. “Fine. Five minutes. I’ll be right down.”

_ Hate to say that I'm lonely _

_ Hate to say that I miss you _

_ Hate to say that it's dark in here _

_ But it's true, oh _

When Adrien saw Marinette up close for the first time in almost a year, his breath caught. Sure, she was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes, but he couldn’t help but stare.

God, he wanted to kiss her.

She led him into the bakery, which was lit only by the streetlights outside the window. Bright enough to see each other, but not enough that Adrien could see the tears forming in Marinette’s eyes.

“Five minutes. What do you want?” Marinette asked.

“I just… I don’t know. I just woke up and realized I really missed you and I wanted to talk to you.”

“So you came right over here?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re saying you woke up around 1 a.m.?”

Adrien paused. He didn’t realize how messed up his sleep schedule had become. “I guess so. But that’s not important. I missed you, okay? That’s what matters. And I want us to be in each other’s lives again.”

Marinette scoffed. “Why now, Adrien? Why today?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why not after the battle? Why not when I had to face the press  _ alone _ because you couldn’t be bothered to show up? Why not when Master Fu died?” Marinette’s voice became more and more strained the more she spoke. “What about when I actually  _ needed _ you around? You weren’t the only one who lost something that day! You weren’t the only one who was hurt!”

“I know, but I—”

“Shut up! I know you had to deal with your father’s actions and his name and all of that, but I had to deal with the consequences  _ alone _ because of you. I was harassed, I was abandoned. I needed you  _ then _ . I needed—”

She wasn’t able to finish, as Adrien began to kiss her without warning. His lips were warm against hers, and for a moment they both forgot all the terrible things they’d been through in the last year. God, how they wanted the good times back.

_ Bad habit, I know _

_ But I'm needin' you right now _

_ Can you help me out? _

_ Can I lean on you? _

_ Been one of those days _

_ Sun don't wanna come out _

_ Can you help me out? _

_ Can I lean on you? _

Marinette was the one who broke it off, and the euphoria was quickly replaced with disgust.

“Get out.”  
“Marinette, I—”

“No. Get the hell out of my house. I don’t  _ ever _ want to see you back here.”

“Please, I didn’t mean—”

“It doesn’t matter what you  _ meant _ to do. Get  _ out _ !”

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I’m sorry for everything.”

Marinette didn’t respond. She didn’t look at him again. She stared at the floor until she heard the bakery’s back door shut behind him. Only then did she allow herself to breathe.

Marinette hated him for what happened. She had good reasons, too. Still, she couldn’t help but long to kiss him again, to be near him and love him again like they used to love each other. The feelings had hidden themselves, but she realized now that they didn’t really fade.

She brushed her fingers across her lips, and then the tears came pouring out. She cried until she fell into a fitful sleep on the cold bakery floor, her tears falling into a puddle on the speckled linoleum.

_ Hate to say that I love you _

_ Hate to say that I need you _

_ Hate to say that I want you _

_ But I do _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Hope you liked my work! This is such a fun collection to work on :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and Ko-fi @magic-miraculous!


End file.
